Sunken Shores
Sunken Shores is a fanmade Plants vs. Zombies: Heroes set made by TheNileGuacadile and helped by Dzaky84 and WiLdCaRd2048. It is mostly themed around the ocean, beaches, underwater, and islands, but also has some fantasy and dinosaur elements as well. It features new heroes and many, many new cards. As an opening to the set, each player gets 3 Sunken Shores packs. This set also introduces new tribes such as Seashell and Kelp for the plants and Tropical, Dino, and Diver for the zombies. An Important Change so you can't say I never told you. Neptuna and Brain Freeze have switched classes. This was done for a variety of reasons. * It can be assumed that Neptuna was meant to be Beastly and Sneaky with Brain Freeze being Hearty and Sneaky. This is supported by the official PvZH website having their classes switched. * They would make more sense switched. Brain Freeze, being a yeti, is more closely connected to the earth than the water, and Neptuna vice versa. Beastly, being a class with amphibious cards, makes more sense with an aquatic hero. * Neptuna would actually have more pet synergy than Brain Freeze. After the switch, the two heroes will retain their supers but interchange other powers. Strategy decks will remain mostly unchanged and custom decks will not be affected at all other than the change in hero. People that are a giant help and I can't thank them enough * Dzaky - Made a ton of cards, including my favorite, Algaemination * Sani (WiLdCaRd)- Gives feedback and let me use the stun trait. Story After the invasion of Hollow Earth, a map was found to the mystical realm of Atplantis, home to treasures untold. As the two sides struggled to find reinforcements, a whole new world was discovered under the ocean. Many new plants and zombies flocked to their sides, eager to stop the other before they found the underwater city. New advancements in amphibious technology allowed for the creation (and removal) of water. While some forces explored the depths, others took to the islands, hoping for clues to Atplantis's location. They didn't find anything useful - other than nature-loving tribal plants and zombies. Meanwhile, the heroes Berryonyx and Neuranderthal came out of Hollow Earth to help their sides. New Card Types Modifier These cards act like permanent effect on the battlefield, or tricks that activate every turn. Think Cryo-Brain or Solar Flare's signature. There's a catch, though - there can only be one modifier in play at once. When another modifier is in play, a new modifier will replace the old one. Modifiers are shown in the space next to your hero, opposite of the health meter. New Tribes * Seashell - Plant exclusive * Kelp - Plant exclusive * Tropical - Zombie exclusive * Diver - Zombie exclusive * Machine - Zombie Exclusive New Traits * StunThanks Sani for the icon - This card cannot use their ability for 1 turn. * Stealth - This card is ignored by other fighters. Their attacks hit the hero instead. Untrickable cancels out this effect. * Stalled - This card cannot attack and instead attacks after the plants. This is not a bonus attack. * Afterlife - This card is returned to your hand when it is destroyed. * Self-Destruct (X) '''- This is used for cards like Potato Mine, Primal Potato Mine, and Guacodile. Plant Heroes Berryonyx / '''Berryonyx is the Colossal Plant Hero. His gimmick is Evolution. He can be obtained in Sunken and Colossal Packs. Signature Superpower: * ??? Other Powers: * ??? * ??? * ??? Zombie Heroes Neuronderthal / Neuronderthal is the Triassic Zombie Hero. His gimmick is Fusion. He can be obtained in Sunken and Triassic Packs. Signature Superpower: * ??? Other Powers: * ??? * ??? * ??? Gamemodes Every week, there is a set of random 3 additional gamemodes in multiplayer battles. Winning these awards a whopping 100 tickets per win Flood Zone: There are no water lanes at the beginning. After turn 2, the rightmost lane turns into water. One water lane is added until the field is fully water. Recommended Decks: Aggro and Amphibious Extinction: Each player gets two Dino-Roar cards at the beginning of the game. After turn 2, 2 damage is done to a random plant and a random zombie every turn. Recommended Decks: Control Balancing Guardian Kabloom Mega-Grow Smarty Solar Beastly Brainy Crazy Hearty * Camel Crossing ** ** .|All Zombies here and next door get +2 .}} Sneaky Card Distribution I really just have this here so I can remember. This is just a rough thing, most likely some classes will have more/less. * Legendary - 2 * Super-Rare - 3 * Rare - 4 * Uncommon - 5 Plant Cards Zombie Cards Other Changes (this stuff is boring so im putting it at the bottom) Loading Screen and Icon Mobile Icon * The mobile app icon now is a picture of Super Brainz wearing a Hawaiin shirt and scuba goggles with a snorkel. Loading Screen * The progress bar at the bottom now shows Huge Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina's icons. * Z-Mech's face in the loading bar is more defined. * The loading screen now shows Super Brainz and Green Shadow underwater in Scuba Gear. Menu *The main menu theme now has a tropical feeling such as ukulele, waves, and other things. *There is a new option that gives you the ability to change the main menu theme. Plant and Zombie Missions Mission Order * Missions have been reset to zero. Super Brainz and Green Shadow are now the first heroes you will face, respectively, and all subsequent missions have randomized heroes featured. * There is no longer a limit of 200 mission sets. * The same hero will not occur more than once within 5 mission sets and more than twice within 15. Rewards * Completing a mission set will now grant you 20 gems. * Completing a group of 3 mission sets will now grant you a free pack of any type from the store. Hero AI * Heroes will now know about and use synergy. * AI heroes will now use cards from different sets more frequently. * AI heroes will no longer use cards not in their classes. Store Aesthetics * The store now has the appearance of being on a brown wooden shelf rather than the current store. Sparks * Sparks are now obtainable in the store, for: ** 50 for 20 gems ** 250 for 80 gems ** 1000 for 200 gems ** 2500 for 350 gems Hero Section * There is a new "hero" section in the store, where all hero packs are displayed. The two heroes of the week are on top. Galactic Gardens Packs * Huge-Giganticus and Beta-Carrotina are now available in Galactic Packs. Category:PvZH Sets Category:Sunken Cards Category:Good Articles